


Open cell

by numbika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, One Shot, Well - Freeform, angst without happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Every angel loses themself in Heaven's dungeon.





	Open cell

There wasn't days, weeks, months, or even years to measure the passage of time. The small walls of the cells were also unchanging. The only things the angels heard where the faint sounds of their brethren from around them. From time to time, a certain questions arose in them.

Why those who were brave enough to raise their voices deserved death? Why did they deserved suffering? Is Gadriel's sin really that unforgivable? Are they all broken, unredeemable angels who deserved this prison as a penance? But they never got any answers, at least not one which held any truth. What they got instead was the empty words of Michael or Raphael, still echoing in their minds.

_'I am sorry but anyone who breaks our father's laws should be punished, even our sisters and brothers.'_

_'This hurts us just as much as you.'_

_'Its harder for us than for you. Don’t be angry with us, it was your decision after all…'_

And so on.

But the imprisoned angels felt no truth behind these words. They could see that in every one of their kind hid a darker side, which should never have been surfaced.

Somebody walked down the hallway and they could all feel it. Some of them stepped closer to the edge of their cells, as close as their bound wings let them. Most of them on the other hand, just huddled closer to themselves, trying to hide from the world by becoming smaller, almost nothing. They were all still alive, but it was only a matter of time until one of them gives up.

Whispering drifted out from the open cells in the middle of the prison. Even Gadreel noticed that somebody was coming. His prison was shrouded in complete darkness, that threatened to consume him too.

"Good day everyone!" Thaddeus's voice reverberated across the hallway, and throughout it, the lights of the angels dimmed a little.

"Don’t worry, I came for our esteemed brother today."

Everyone shuddered when the angel closed on them. His wings were white as snow, they appeared blinding in the gloom of the prison. As he stepped in, the light enveloped Gadreel. His once mighty wings were shredded ages ago. He waited, covering himself with the torn remains. Every time it appeared that nothing more can be taken from him, but Thaddues proved that he could think of something new for his brother every time.

"Oh Gadreel, you stayed here? Even though I left your cell door open so you could leave."  
Thaddeus squatted beside his originally much larger brother, who tried to move back towards the wall right behind him. "Not that you deserve it of course."

In his hands, the suddenly appeared angel blade seemed to vibrate slightly with malicious intent. "The apocalypse was your fault, Lucifer's fall was your fault, even the civil war, and Raphael's death was your fault, ultimately…"

The angel blade danced closer to the shivering, bound angel, but didn’t harm it yet.

"And now look at you. You only had one job, and you failed even at that." There was no emotion present in his sigh. "You know what? The door is there, leave now and see what happened with the heavens and the earth. Visit the Paradise which became twisted and rotten just because of your folly." There was a silence. In the prison, nobody dared to even pray when Thaddeus was around.

"Well, Gadreel? You won't go?"

"I shouldn’t."

"Sorry? I didn’t quite hear you."

Gadreels every word was a faint powerless whisper. "I shouldn’t. I have to be punished for my mistake."

"Really?" Thaddus's voice and himself began to change. Even though he couldn’t see it, but the light that came from his wings, dulled to nothing when he hurt Gadreel. As if he too was losing more and more of himself as he tortured his siblings. By now, he only looked like an angel from the outside.

Gadreels body flashed with painful light as the angelblade tore into his slowly healing wings, crippling them once again.

Nobody know why God let this happen, but they were sure that Heaven slowly became hell in front of their eyes. The other prisoner angels wrapped themselves in with their wings, trying to block out the cries of Gadreel.

Nobody expected that only a moments later heaven would be torn asunder, and they would be falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading. Sorry for my english, still learning the grammar.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
